Can You See Me Now? A Sasuke Story
by BloodLust.33
Summary: A new girl's in Kohona...The new jounin, who's 13, can't help but catch Sasuke's eyes. What will the Sasuke fangirls do?What will Sasuke do when the new girl doesn't care for him?How far will Sasuke go to find what it means to love another living thing?


$l Y1/-\

!Name!

Skyla Muzumaki

!Age!

13

!Powers!

I have three main powers besides my awsome Ninja skillz!!

1.I control all the main elements such as Earth, Wind, Water, and Fire.

2.My clan's Blood Trait 'Buraddoerito' that means Blood Elite.It allows us to see our prey just with a drop of their blood and it shows us where their blood is rushing to telling us what they are going to do next, in order for us to block it or counter it.

3.Last, a shadow Cat Demon was in closed into my body when I was 4 years of age. My Village was attacked by a 14 tailed shadow Cat demon and after my village slayed it, losing many life, they put the spirt in my body so it doesn't reawaken and relise Hell into the world.Every since that day I've had a Black fluffy tail and Black cat ears perched on top of my head.

!My Past!

My clan was wiped out by my only older sibling.My Brother, Zuki he was a power obssed mad man.But I loved him, I had to he was my brother and besides the fact that one day he snapped and wanted to test his skills.

Crazy, am I not right?And you already know about me being concealed with a demon.But after my family died I trained harder and longer and graduated Ninja Academy at age 11.Two years before most ninja's graduate.Then at age 13 before I moved to Kohona I passed the chounin exams and skipped a level and went straight to Jounin level.

Now you know me, why don't I start to tell you about my life, hm? Here we go!But first, how I look!

!My Looks!

Well, I have Black Cat ears and a black cat tail.Dark Brown hair, layered all around, a little longer than my shoulders.I have blueish-purple eyes.A nice shaped body with the curves all in the right places.

!Outfit!

I wear black bangy pants with a bunch of pockets.And a black tight T-shirt, the sleeves about mid-fore arm, it's short just above my belly button showing my belly button peircing.Across my chest is a red line that ends on my right breast and encircles my Family's crest.On both cat ears are 5 peircings.Black finger less gloves and black classic ninja sandals.I wear my Kohona Fire Leaf headband on around my neck, loosley.

!Story!

Panting,I limp as fast as I can through the Kohona Forest.I tightly cling to my possesions that I've been carring in a backpack for the past 3 weeks.I gasp as I trip on a root stinking up making me cling tighter to a huge gaping hole in my side.As I continue trying to get away from my pusers, hurt, bleeding, exhausted.I finally begin to see the Kohona Tan Tall gates.I feel a great relief come off my shoulders. Then a sharp, stabing pain in the middle of my back.

"AHHHHH!!!!"I scream without thinking. I fall onto the ground, clasping the dirt in my hand tightly, making the little sharp pebbles dip deep into my hand. I try to stand but come to face more pain. Dirt was in my wound. I gritted my teeth together, hard and stand slowly. I hear the men from the sound village close near by. I know I have to run, even if it means emese pain. I close my eyes tightly and begin to sprint. With every step, I take sering pain pulses through my body. Another kunai hits my back once again.

"SON OF A BITCH!!!"I scream continueing to run. Seems like a 100 years later I reach the gates to Kohona. Only to be greeted by big bulky men. I pant with my mouth wide open gazing up at them like they were gods.I turn, take one look behind me and discover that the sound ninjas had fled. I turn back to the guards, smile and begin to fall on my front side, blacking out.

!F.F.!

When I finally come to, I'm confused, dazed and bleeding.I look around to see that I'm surrounded by a white decore, white curtains, white tile floors,and white bed sheets with ruby red stains covering the sheets.I take a breath just to be greeted with blinding pain.I grit my teeth painfully, and lay back on the soft pillow.I feel dizzy from the constant pain, a powerful urge to throw up starts in the bottom of my stomach. I lay my head back, looking at the square white ceiling.I close my sky blue-purple eyes, trying to fource my breakfast back down to where it belongs. The urge is to strong to fource down.Right as the chewed up food hits my mouth from it's long journey from the stomach, I lurch forward to one side of my bed and i throw up, making the white floor a nasty green and brown color.I wobble as I'm trying to stay up but before I could lay down on the bed I loose my balance and fall to the hard, cold floor.

"AHHHHHH, MOTHER-!!!!"I scream, feeling my voice cords streach.I open my eyes but is still dark, blinded with intese senseation.I lay on the floor not able to move, afraid to.I hear feet pounding on the floor, running toward me, a pair of hands pull on me.

"AHH! YOU ASS HOLE LET GO OF ME!"

"God, alright, bitch."

"And damn proud, ass,"I tell the mysterious person.I examine the voice quickly.It's a male about the same as me, I guess.

"Ok, I know you're in pain, so stuff it while I do this,"The boy states.

"What was your first guess?"I say to the boy sarcastically.I feel the boy touch my bare legs then a small piece of my back.Sudenly, I'm lifted in the air.

"Eep!"I cling to the boys neck.I begin to see color.The world becomes clear once again to me.I take a good close up look of my savuer.He has eye level hair bangs with it cooly spiked in the back.Raven black hair, with cold, intense, empty, pitch black eyes, eyes that were way too familar to myself,and a nicely carved face.

"You're lighter than you look,"The boy says, tossing me gently in the air.

"Ow!Hey, I'm in pain, ass!"I clinch up in pain.

"Well, sorry, trying to complaint you and all you can do is insult me?"He asks with a snide look slung across his face.

"Just put me down, perv.Don't think I don't feel your hand creeping up my leg."He glares at me, nastily.He sets me down gently.

"Why would I do that to such a disgusting excuse for a women?!"He begins to walk out.

"ASSHOLE!"I grab a pan on my bedside table.I send it soaring across the room towards the boys head.The pan hits right on the spot making a loud CLANG! noise.He spins shapely on his heels.

"Bitch!"He walks out the door, rubbing his head.

"Sasuke-kun?!What happened to your head?Let me kiss it better for you, sweetie!"A high pitched girl's voice drifts into my room.

"Get off me, Sakura!"I hear the mysterious boys voice.

'Sasuke, hm?The Uchiha Boy?'I think to myself.

!The Next Day!

I strech my arms straight up in the air walking out of the hospital, with fresh bandages on the now old wound, I looked around.

"Hmmm...So my old house is this way, right?"I mumble to myself.I take a big step to the right.I begin walking down the street, remembering all of the memories that I had lost so long ago on this busy street.

Flashback

"Hey, Zuki!! Nananana!!!You can't catch me!!!"A little girl with the ears of a cat yells at her elder brother.The young dark handsome teenager looks in a suspection kind of way with his dark crystal blue eyes.

"You really think that, Skyla?"The boy smirks at his tiny little sister.

"Yeah, brother!!Because remember my promise?"The little girl jeers back.The strapping young man becomes confused with such an expression.

"What's that Skyla-chan?"He wonders aloud.

"To, one day to be the better-er ninja than you, brother!!!"She says placing a hand on her hip and the other pointing directly at her brother, with a wink.He brother chuckles at the thought.With an evil eye and a blink of an eye he runs behind his kid sister and picks her up bridal style and flings her over his shoulders.

"Eeeeeeeeeeee!!!"She squeels all the way up.As she comes toward the ground she sticks her hand out and flips onto her feet.She quickly grabs a kunai out of her pouch. Her brother smiles as he holds up his own kunai.The serious look of aggresion melts like ice in an oven as she gives her brother a big toothy grin.The girl turns and runs down the busy street.She smiles the entire way home with her older brother on her tail.She had that smile pasted to her face to the following night when she returns to the worst night she will ever endure...

End Flashback

With a silver key in my hand I look at the dark blue apartment in front of me. I look at the door handle, insert the key in the keyhole and I turn the handle for the first time in several years...

END


End file.
